


The Ringing of the Bell

by catbee_3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DenNor, I don't know how to write in 1800's danish so i did my best, I swear, M/M, if you can even call it that, it's cute though!!, it's readable though, old time, very minor smut, weirdly Shakespearean speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbee_3/pseuds/catbee_3
Summary: Matthias Køhler finds him self strolling peacfully though the woods one Sunday afternoon and comes across a garden protected by rose covered walls. Inside, the wonders of the world wait.[Loosely Based off parts of Over the Garden Wall]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. as i said in the desc, loosely based off of Over the Garden Wall, If the name didnt tell ya.

Life starts and ends when it pleases. It doesn't ask for permission and it doesn't heed to man. It does as the wind and crosses lines and borders and strings without care. It begins and it dies, but in the time between it lives. What it is to live, is a question on its own. The definition is debated and soiled with opinions and sciences that mar its truth.

* * *

 

 

The hills fall onto each other like ocean waves moving so slow, that all assumed they were solid. The ground did not rumble as he walked but he knew, just like him, it lived. The path he followed was one of new hope. New beginnings. He went from the known and into the unknown with powerful steps that moved the dirt under him. The sun was to his back as he went and found himself in the new.

People he’d never know moved and skipped in a town he had never been too. Horses that had never seen him walked their path without a second thought, children ran around his feet and air that had never touched his lungs moved within him. He moved forward into the new, now in search for the old. An old face he hadn't seen in years.

—

“Laars!” He exclaimed moving forward to embrace the old.

 “Uff. Good ta see ya, Matthias.” Laars responded giving a firm pat on the back before he pulled away. They began to walk together, Laars leading.

 “I set ya up on the top floor. Leaks a bit, but ya should be okay. Only room open r’now.” Laars explained.

“I’d be more than gracious to stay in the shed!” Matthias laughed, “A leak or few shouldn't be a problem!”

Laars nodded. “How has the journey treated ya?”

“Better than the cause for leaving.” He stated.

Laars nodded again.

 “I hear Anri is with child? How does that fair?” Matthias piped up.

 “Well so far. She is beginning to show. I believe I told you about her husband in a letter.”

“Yeah. Dirty bastard ought be put out of his shame and into a nearby lake.” Matthias huffed in disgust.

Laars nodded in agreement and they continued in silence. It was odd for two long time friends who just reunite after such a long time to be so silent, but Laars was a quiet man and life moved anyways.

Laars’ house was well built but alas was old. Wood was replaced many times, but cracks persisted. Matthias was lead to his lodgings. It was a simple room with a hay made bed in the corner and a table close by. The rest, empty. He placed his bag down and laid on the bed to rest after a long trek and to rest for longer days to come.

—

Weeks came to greet months and Matthias came to rest in a daily grind. In the morning he would work Laars’ land to pay for his food and shelter. In the afternoon he would go into town and offer himself to anyone who would pay for any job he could do. He wasn’t especially skilled in anything necessary to the common folks he worked with, but he was strong enough to move goods, he could cipher, read and write, as most could not. He found work most days walking into shops and asking if they would need any job done. By the evening he would finish with Laars’ work and sleep.

Of course, this was everyday but Sunday. On Sunday morning he attended church like all else in the village. On the holy day, most in the town did not work, him included as Laars gave him off. So, most times, he was left to wander. He would spend his days in the woods or fields exploring the land, sometimes hunting as well. This particular Sunday he had neglected to bring a bow and so he walked aimlessly for hours lost in thought.

As the sun made it’s trek, he too walked the world, until the first was no longer trees or shrubs that blocked his way, but roses in full bloom. He looked at the plant confused for a moment until in the distance he saw a house and realized the roses wrapped an old fence that protected the garden from the woods with thorns like knifes and reds that warned the outside to stay away.

 

Curiosity bit his insides as he looked inside the garden. It was beautiful to the eye and so, listing to see more of it’s wonder he forsaked the thorns and went inside this garden through a hole in the metal. 

He was enamored. Flowers he had never seen before bloomed inside of the rose covered walls. Vibrant reds reared their heads proud, soft blues showed themselves wise and violets held themselves shy to the eyes ducking behind the next. Life coexisted beautifully within the walls, without qurall or strife.

Caught in his awe for many moments he’d failed to notice a voice behind him. The voice spun words into beautiful lines, singing old nursery rhymes. Matthias explored the garden looking for the source of the music. He came to a pocket of the garden, hidden by walls of green where he saw a man sitting on a bench. His hair was pale blond and he wore a white shirt modestly.

The music that came from him, however, was not the same modestly. It was beautiful, soft and sung as if he only knew only purity. The voice sounded as though the heavens controlled a mortal man and sang a siren’s call.

Matthias began towards the voice, his feet moved without thinking and went towards the call. In doing so, he kicked a rock loud enough to make the hypnotic voice cease and the face of beauty turn to him in horror. Before Matthias could speak the man stood and backed himself away.

“Hold sir! My apologies, I have no intention to frighten you.” Matthias explained, “I walked through the woods and came across your garden. I was lured in by its charm. Forgive me.”

“Ah,” the man said, visibly showing relief, “no need to apologize. It is spectacular, but alas it is not mine either. 

The man sat down and turned his back to him again; however, this time when he sat he sat to the right to allow enough empty space for another to sit. Matthias walked forward and sat. He looked to his company as the man looked to the distance. His eyes were a blue so dark that they could be debated as violet. They were framed by long eyelashes that curved delicately adding a soft charm to them. His features were soft and skin pale with tints of pink on his cheeks and lips. He had hair like the streaks of sun that come through the trees in summer, a soft yellow, too light to belong to anyone but a child. His hair was neatly combed, however a section of it was held back by a metal pin that took the shape of a cross. As Matthias took in the image of beauty before him and the man spoke.

“Why do you wonder in the forest?” He paused and then turned his gaze to look at Matthias.

“To see what lives, I suppose.”

“Mh.” The man returned his gaze to its prior fixation. “I know what lives, but I am only able to see from a distance what begins.”

Matthias followed his gaze to a tree with a nest. The mother bird hopping from place to place looking at her eggs. He did not understand the behavior until a few moments later. One of the eggs toppled over inside the nest and in a blink a newborn bird popped it’s head up and began to cry.

“I see.” Matthias responded. There was a silence between them as they watched the next four eggs open and newness came to the earth. “And… May I be so bold as to ask your name?”

The man looked over to him eyes wide and responded, “Lukas Bondevik, and you?”

“Matthias Køhler.”

“Pleasure to meet you Køhler.”

“You as well.” Matthias looked forward, “You say this garden is not yours, then to whom does it belong?”

“My master.”

“Master? You look like no servant to me.” Matthias said with a laugh, “If I'd known so I wouldn't have kept such respect.” He joked.

Lukas smiled slightly and lowered his head, “You are right. I am no servant so keep respect in your tone, good sir, or I may have to report an intruder on the grounds.”

Matthias laughed heartily and Lukas looked to him with the same hint of a smile.

The moment was soon broken however as a voice called over, “Mister Bondevik! The master has requested you.”

“Yes!” Lukas called back panicked as he hurried up. Before he left he turned to Matthias and spoke, “It was a pleasure, but I must leave. I suggest you do as well, if you wish to come back tomorrow I will be here at this time. Until then.” Lukas waved quickly and scampered off.

“Until then.” Matthias parroted as he was left alone.

* * *

The next day Matthias finished his morning work and ate a small lunch. He chose next to disregard his normal standing in the town looking for jobs, and instead went to visit the garden in the woods. It took him time to trek his way to it, but when he found it, he snuck in and looked to the same bench. A relief to an unknown worry wafted over him to see the same figure he had seen prior.

“Afternoon.” Matthias said lightly. Lukas didn't turn to face him but only slid himself over to make room on the bench for him to sit. He sat, and looked over to the man and the man looked back.

“You came back?” He said, though it sounded like he asked it.

“Yes, I believe I was invited by you to.”

“Yes. I just find it strange.” Lukas said and he looked back to the flowers in front of him.

“Why so?” Matthias questioned.

“Of all the people I have met to wander in the garden, you are the only one to come back. All in this area know not to enter, so you come from a distance. Why do you make such a trek?”

Lukas looked back at him, his eyebrows together in confusion and his eyes lost as if he had no possible explanation to think of.

“Ah, you caught me. I am from a distance.” Matthias leaned back, the garden surrounded him and it filled him with its life. The air he breathed was alive and the beauty around him was in every sense. “I came back because I have yet to see a more beautiful face.”

His heart stung when the words left his mouth. He felt heat boil in him and his chest held burning coals. He had not meant to say face, he meant place, but it was too late to retract his statement. He could not form the cunning lies to say he did not come back to see the man again. He looked him in the eyes and beauty flowed readily as if endlessly from him. A fountain of such beauty and he was lost. He had not meant to, but he had caused something to begin.

“I-” the man began his paleness turning to pink, “I am flattered. You speak too kindly to someone like myself.”

His heart flustered at the words, the heat in him did not break away and butterflies swarmed in his stomach. Before he could think wisely, he spoke.

“I speak nothing but truth. You say to someone like yourself? I ask what you mean, you are worthy of every praise I may give to you.”

“I am graced by a gentleman I see.” Lukas teased, with a small smile on his lips.

“Nay, no gentleman, not me. I am a farm hand. I am a man humbled to see God’s work so vivid.” Energy stung inside of him as it moved quicker than thought. His hand moved to its own accord to take the one of the man next to him.

“Dear sir, you must be inebriated to be saying such lines to another man!” But he carried no tone of disgust, only curiosity. He did not pull his hand away nor move back.

“Alas, I am not. My words I speak with deadly sobriety.” Matthias said as he leaned forward without though. They were so close, no space was left between them, there was only a gap between their faces and their bodies were together. Lukas reached to Matthias and touched his chin with soft skin that sent chills down his back.

“Good sir, I wonder what it is you want of me.”

He did not reply, still in the flames of the moment he moved forward to close the gap between them. Their lips molded together sweetly, eyes closed and heads tilted slightly. Lukas pushed himself forward to deepen their kiss and felt as small lines of drool escaped from his mouth. Bodies warm and stomachs aflutter, life moved sweetly between them.

When they pulled apart warm lips met soft winds and eyes met in lust. Lukas broke their stare to look down as he wiped saliva away from his mouth. When he lifted his head back he was met with a new sight, the face of fear. 

“Matthias, are you well?”

Matthias drew his hand away and turned forward cradling his head.

“No, I apologize, I should not have done that. I should not have done that. I should not have-”

“Matthias, you panic for no rea-”

“I should not have done that. I- My old town, months ago I ran for this reason. They found my- lack of selectivity, and they threatened lynching. I ran, and now-”

A hand suddenly fell onto his back and rubbed circles slowly. Matthias had not realized until that moment that his breathing had quickened, his heart raced and he had begun to rock. Lukas calmly asked for quiet, and when present, he spoke.

“I will speak to no soul, it would harm me more than you if I do so. Like you I also lack preference for such things. I will keep this safe. Nobody must know. Yes?” Lukas spoke sweetly. His voice felt like caramel to the ears and could calm even the most savage beast.

“Yes.”

There was a pause before anyone spoke.

“Tell me of you.” Lukas commanded.

“I have no story interesting enough to share.”

“Nonsense. Speak.”

Time lulled between them as Matthias weaved tales of his life into stories that kept one interested. Matthias, he found was raised proper in a wealthy home a country over but left it behind after rumors grew. He was quite the storyteller and one would get lost in his tales. Now he spoke of recent events in more casual tone.

“Ah yes. Laars is a good man though, he will stand by his sister. He has put off finding a wife of his own to help her get what she must.”

“Must be horrible. Did the husband not leave any goodbye?”

“Yes. A weird man really. Anri was married to him in the fall and he only spoke to her of love then, and into the spring they decided for a family. Though, as spring closed one night she woke only to find a note saying he had left to deal with his devils and that he would never come back and wanted nothing to do with her. He left her alone and with child away from family. But as I said, when Laars heard wind he went to her immediately.”

“Ah, that is odd. I am sorry for her misfortunes…”

“Ah, yes. But, she does well. She is a happy woman. But now I have told you of myself, I would ask the same as you.”

Lukas looked blank for a moment before he looked away and began, “Well, -” 

“Mister Bondevik! The master has requested you.” Said the same voice from afar.

“Yes! I will be there shortly!” Lukas said in panic. “Will you be here tomorrow?”

“Yes.” 

“Until then.” Lukas said and turned around. 

“Why do you panic?” He asked perplexed by the behavior.

“Why does anyone panic?” And with that he was gone.

* * *

Matthias found himself going back day after day to the garden. He and Lukas would talk the days away happily as they spoke of whatever they wished. They would laugh and sometimes, if Matthias was lucky, Lukas would sing to him in the same holy voice he had heard prior. And then day after day Lukas would be called away and leave quickly.

Today they sat in the warm summer shade on the bench, _embracing_ for lack of better diction.

Matthias was laying on the bench while Lukas was standing above him a leg on either side and bent over so that their faces were close. Their lips were red and raw from long moments spent pressed together, a line of saliva ran between them as Lukas moved away. Matthias’ hands were underneath his head as Lukas had instructed but when Lukas brought himself down to between his legs and began undoing the garment Matthias moved them to run through his hair.

Lukas was quick to undo the latch of Matthias’ garment and began to tease the member, running his tongue from the base, just before the tip. Matthias put a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans. Lukas seemed to have a tendency to tease that was almost brutal to endure as he avoided giving enough to allow relief. He cursed under his breath, his pride still intact would not break to begging.

Lukas slowly took the member into his mouth, bobbing his head at a cruel pace and began to hum. Matthias moaned louder and Lukas pulled away for a moment before taking Matthias again, this time to the back of his throat. He hallowed his cheeks and cradled the member with his tongue as he began to move up and down. It took much of Matthias’ strength to not buck up into his mouth. Warmth had already pooled in Matthias’ stomach but now it felt like it was boiling and he couldn't quiet himself as moans became a simple chant; “Lukas... my god, Lukas!”

However, before a response could come a voice came from afar, “Mister Bondevik! The master has requested you.”

Lukas pulled himself away quickly, spit then yelled “Coming!” As he wiped his mouth and began to stand up. Matthias didn't say anything but only made an exasperated noise in response.

“I'm sorry!” Lukas looked flustered and panicked at the same time, “I’m sorry- I thought there would be more time allotted but- uh, just go into the woods and finish yourself- I'm sorry!” And with that he scampered off. Matthias went to the woods and did as instructed. It wasn't satisfying in the slightest but it at least got rid of the burning in his stomach and he made his way home a little more than upset.

**—**

Lukas fixed himself quickly before he met the door and recompose himself.

“He's in the study?” He asked the servant.

“As the usual, sir. He just got in.”

“Will you fetch me a mint?” He asked not daring to make any face that would give away his fear. He knew the mint would be a distraction from much more obvious things.  

“Yessir.” She came back seconds later and handed it to him. He popped it easily into his mouth and made his way to the study door. Before he knocked he chewed the mint and swallowed it, fixed his hair for the fourth time and stood tall. He knocked lightly and held his arms behind his back properly. A servant opened the door to let him in and from the chair a slimy voice said “Close the door on the way out. You aren't needed.”

The servant nodded and closed the door as Lukas came inside.

“Lukas..” the voice began, and the man turned his chair to face him. Lukas bowed slightly and said, “Good afternoon, Master.”

This was a routine. Everyday he would walk forward and try to move fast enough to sit in a chair, but then every day, “Lukas, come here dear child. I'd like to see you properly.”

His body tensed but he did not disobey. He moved himself in front of the man. He was a gross looking person, his hair barely covered his head, his voice was charred by cigars and his body was large and unsightly with sagging skin hanging off him.

“Ah, look- look at you. You've grown well.” The man ran his hand along his arm awkwardly, far too slow to just be reassuring.

“Thank you, Sir.” He barely whispered.

“And-” he coughed, “And how is the garden.”

“Lovely.” He barely even spoke when he said this. His mouth moved as if he had, however only a squeak came out.

“And have you strayed from his Glory’s light?”

“No, Sir.” The man's hand was still on his arm and it now began to move up his chest. He cringed at the feeling, his body physically repulsed by the touch but unable to run.

The man stood up, far too close to him to where they almost touched. “Is that- mint I smell?”

Lukas nodded and mouthed, “Yessir.”

“And- and who allowed you to take part in such gluttony?” The man said slowly, spraying a mist of saliva to his face with every hard syllable.

Lukas did not dare speak of any servant who allowed this, he knew what they'd face. “Myself.”

The man picked up a small hand-held bell from his desk. It's sound was pure when he rang it and it glowed with a soft blue hint. The same eerie blue light appeared in Lukas eyes as he stood straighter and his mind became apart from his body.

“Do you lie to me?” The man asked gruffly.

“No, sir.” Lukas' body chanted monotonously. The man put the bell down and all the blue light left and Lukas was allowed back to his body. It wasn't a complete lie after all. He knew if he asked he would receive, therefore, myself was not a lie and no spell would force him to uncover his truth. He had learned quickly how to hide behind words when he was young.

“You of all- must not give in to vice! I- have not raised you to be so- so vile!” The man spat angrily.

Lukas looked away, waiting for the man to finish his speech. He was scared, he knew with such a reaction to a mint candy that if he knew the things he was truly doing- he might just keel over before he could do any damage.

“You-” the man moved closer, holding Lukas arms on both sides, “You are pure! Do not dare tain yourself- or you will face the consequences!! You know what happens when you stray from the light!” The man began to cough violently into a handkerchief and motioned for Lukas to do what was expected of him. Lukas walked to the other side of the man’s desk, but did not sit down. He wiped his shaking hands onto his pants. The man picked up his cane and began towards him.

**—**

The church service seemed to go so slowly as Matthias itched to leave. He did not fully believe in God. He was fearful to fully forsake the lord, but in truth he had never believed. A god who hated his creations for the way he made them was no god he wished to follow, but grievances aside he wished to leave to go into the forest.

When the mass ended Matthias hurried off into the woods with a short excuse to Laars. Since now he had memorized his path it did not take him long to get there and to see a familiar figure sitting on the bench as he always was. Though unlike always the man had a cloth covering his shoulders like a shawl or a blanket. Matthias sat down next to him, but Lukas didn't acknowledge his presence. He usually didn't, but this time it felt more off than usual. He was looking the complete opposite direction of him so all Matthias could see was the back of his head.

He felt awkward sitting next to him. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know if it had to do with yesterday or not- maybe Lukas had regretted it. Matthias now felt worry creep in, he knew Lukas wouldn't tell anyone, but would he ask Matthias to leave now?

Matthias stared at the man- he was holding the shawl all the way around his upper half, only letting his finger peep though it's covering. Lukas’ hands had always been odd to Matthias since unlike the rest of him (though Matthias had only seen so much) were hard and calloused. He could see on his knuckles that there were fresh injuries, as they were painted with reds and swollen purples.

Matthias cleared his throat, “Are you alright?”

Lukas voice was soft and scratched, “Of course.” This set off alarm bells in Matthias, Lukas’ voice was hoarse from as if from yelling. He knew Lukas well enough now to know he was a softly spoken person and that he found little reason to yell.

“Lukas..?” He wanted to ask more but he didn't know how. Lukas didn't respond, he only hiked the shawl up more and his body language became more tense.

Matthias almost whispered the next time he spoke, an uncharacteristic change for him. “Is it about yesterday?”

This time Lukas did respond, his voice still lost “No. I apologize... None of this is your fault.”

Matthias was about to ask what he meant, but Lukas looked down at his lap, hanging his head akin to shame. Matthias could now see bruises and welts along the side of his face. It was easy to tell it had to have been done by a rod of some sort as it was in a clear line.

“My god-” Matthias immediately took hold of his chin directing Lukas so that he could see fully what had been done. The other side of his face wasn't nearly as bad, there were only a few scratches as well as a partially swollen eye. Matthias was in shock- he couldn't think of anyone so foul to hurt Lukas. Lukas was not just his beauty- no, he was a rare form of tolerance that was far too sparse, a fountain of kindness and as sweet as one could be. Why someone would do such a thing to him was absolutely beyond Matthias and it infuriated him.

Lukas must have seen the anger flaring in him. He pulled away, and tried to dismiss it making excuses that they both knew were hollow.

Matthias pulled the shawl wrapped around Lukas down slightly, only to see his sleeves rolled up and bandages going up his arms.

“Who did this?”

“Don't ask things su-” Lukas said with a tiredness, but Matthias cut him off.

“Why? Why did this happen?”

Lukas didn't respond. The sound of wind chimes in the distance rang as the summer air turned into the autumn’s. 

“Why do you stay here?” Matthias asked.

Lukas pulled up the shawl again, as if to protect himself from the wind. “I can't leave.”

“Come with me.” He meant it. He didn't care what he had to do, he didn't care what he had to give up, Lukas was the only thing he wanted. Lukas looked at him in shock, but that melted away to confusion.

“No…” Lukas shook his head, “No. My Master- he tells me he's the only one who can control me. He says that I'm dangerous. I can't leave him…He says I'm only safe here. He even made the garden for me.”

“You need no one to control you!” Matthias fought, “You could leave and be free! You are not dangerous and you owe this man nothing! This garden is nothing but a cage to you!”

Lukas put his head down, and looked to be thinking. Matthias took his hand, “Come with me!”

Lukas looked into his eyes, and Matthias could see in his, he was lost. He was so confused on what he should believe, damaged into the field of mind he was in. The rose covered walls of the garden were a beautiful cage, roses wrapped an old fence that caged it’s inhabitants with thorns like knifes and reds that warned of the outside. Clouds rolled by lazily, blocking the sun. The garden crumbled around Lukas as he looked on. Like the garden of Lotus-eaters he was compelled to stay even as it gave him no bounty. Lukas broke the spell however, and nodded.

Matthias stood up, pulling Lukas with him. Lukas held his shawl with one hand and Matthias’ hand with the other. His eyes darted around the garden with fear. He stopped at the gate and would not budge.

“Lukas-” Matthias begged.

“I-” he began, but from behind them a man left the house. Their usual bench was hidden from anyone who looked, but the exit was not. The man yelled at them to stop, and with that Lukas rushed out with Matthias into the forest.

Lukas was not fast, he could barely walk briskly without becoming winded, and the man was still on their tail. Matthias checked over his shoulder every now and again to make sure Lukas was following him- but this time, when he looked over his shoulder everything was wrong.

Lukas stood in the center on the clearing. He floated, as if hung by the neck, inches above the ground. His eyes had become all white and his skin was so pale that the blue of his veins became like vines wrapping around him.

“Lukas?” Matthias tried cautiously. Lukas’ mouth hung open slightly, and from it thick black liquid slowly poured down his chin and onto the ground with a grotesque splatter. Matthias felt everything in him go cold at the sight. Everything was quiet and wind dared not interfere. The clouds above were gray and no light broke through. Lukas looked up and gazed at Matthias.

“You-” an old and shaking voice came as the man stepped into the clearing, “You do not know what you've done!”

Matthias couldn't look away from Lukas’ dead white eyes.

“You have lead him astray! His soul is wrapped with thorns that only- I! can keep at bay!!”

The man pulled a bell from his pocket and shook it. “The ringing of the bell commands you to dispose of him!” He spoke.

Lukas didn't give any warning as he lunged for Matthias. His body reacted before he could think and ducked behind a tree. Panic swelled in him as he evaded the man who had taken his heart. He kept dodging Lukas and each time Lukas let himself slam into trees and such, only to be picked up by an invisible force like a rag doll and tossed about again.

Each time Lukas hit into something he could feel the blows in his stomach as a pang of sympathy was set out for Lukas. He wished to make it stop but he didn't know how- whatever was hurting Lukas was not of this earth.  

Matthias ducked behind the man, who upon realizing what that meant, pulled out a small bell as Lukas tried to attack them again.

The bell rang again. This time deafeningly loud in contrast to the oddly stark silence of the woods and Lukas stopped. Blue surrounded the bell and came from his eyes again, “The ringing of the bell- commands you to stop!”

Lukas stayed where he was, frozen, “Do not hurt me and despose of him, like I’ve ordered!”

The words sent a weight the size of earth to his stomach as Lukas’ head slowly turned to him and Matthias realized something. 

_The bell controlled him. There was something inside of Lukas that the bell controlled._

Without another thought Matthias tackled the man and tried to wrestle the bell out of his hands as well as avoid Lukas’ attacks.

The man was older so his fight was short lived but very strong. Deep scratches from the man were scattered all over Matthias’ arms and a few dotted his face. When he did finally get hold of the bell- he rang it and only a foot away from him Lukas stopped mid attack.

Matthias froze as he starsd into the dead eyes of the love of his life, he rang the bell again, “The ringing of the bell commands you answer me; Are you Lukas?”

Lukas’ body didn't move at all but a voice came from his mouth even though his jaw stayed slack, “No.”

“Then-” Matthias stood, “The ringing of the bell commands you to... leave Lukas alone and never come back!”

As if the noose holding Lukas up was cut, Lukas fell to the floor with a thump. Matthias rushed to his aid. Lukas’ eyes slowly slipped back into normal position and when his irises were finally in the center of his eyes again a switch flicked and he came back to life.

He turned over quickly and began throwing up seemingly unending amounts of black slime until three black and rusted iron nails were spit out. Lukas sat back and leaned tiredly into Matthias’ embrace. Matthias held him tightly to his chest and wiped the last of the black slime and blood from his face with the hem of his sleeve. Lukas was breathing heavily but he seemed too tired and hurt to do much else.

Whatever controlled Lukas had hurt him very badly. His nose wouldn't stop bleeding, his face and body were covered with scrapes and cuts as well as marks that were sure to leave horrible bruising later on. Bits of the forest floor clung to him like decorations and mud painted him. Lukas’ breathing was heavy, but in each breath he shook just as heavy.

“Lukas- my dear child-” the man tried, but as he tried to come closer Lukas pushed more against Matthias, holding onto him as his life depended on it.

What Lukas said next sent chills up Matthias’ spine, “You knew-”

“My child- yes, but I feared you would leave me if I-”

“Y _ou bastard!”_  Lukas screamed. He tried to lunge at the man but Matthias held him back, mainly for his own safety. Lukas was too weak to fight anyone.

“ _You bastard! You knew I was- was possessed! I trusted you! I did as you wished and you held me captive! You let me- YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME!_ ” Lukas was crying now. He was screaming and weeping and in all honesty Matthias didn't know what else to do but hold him. Lukas eventually calmed down from his rage and held onto Matthias as he sobbed. The man didn't leave despite how Matthias stared daggers at the man. 

He came closer and Matthias instinctively held Lukas tighter. 

“I had to,” the man explained, “You were meant to be mine! The- the lord gave you to me!” The man put a hand on Lukas before Matthias could step in and Lukas slipped back into his rage, “DON’T YOU DARE! The lord gave you nothing but a rat’s face and a soul that will burn in the deepest circles of hell!”

This time Matthias didn't hold him back, and stood up himself. Lukas tried to hit the man but he was able to stop him. Matthias cut in however with a hard punch that sent the man to the ground in a dreamless sleep. Matthias picked up the bell and shoved it into his pocket. He then went over to Lukas and picked him up, one hand under his knees and one supporting his back. Lukas was too weak to stand for long so he carried him through out the long trek across the woods and back to Laars’ house.

Matthias was very much well liked in the village, so when people saw him and Lukas bloodied and bruised, they came to help. Lukas stayed with him in Laars’ house. He slept in the same room, in the same bed with Matthias and slowly healed from his injuries.

Lukas was no use for any manual labor. Apparently he had never been let out of the house or gardens for most of his life and so never played or grew strong, however Lukas was easily able to earn his keep.

Lukas was well versed in many things. He was literate in three languages, he could cipher quickly and accurately and he knew much about the world- so he became a teacher. He taught children and adults alike to cipher and to be able to read and write. Eventually, mostly given Lukas’ wages they built their own house. Matthias still worked for Laars and in return Laars paid him with goods. Lukas received many letters from the man asking him to come back but each one only fueled the fire.

The two of them lived happily in their home and began life as new people. They began and until they died, they would live-- happily ever after.


	2. The Story of Emil

Happily ever after is just a term thrown around to mean that there was much happiness after a story's conclusion, however no amount of happiness or good stays forever.

Matthias and Lukas were able to live together. The village they lived in only had a residence of less than a hundred people, all of which were not bothered by them. This was a display of kindness that shook Matthias to his core with thankfulness.

Lukas became very much liked in the town, more so than him for his kindness and charity. Lukas had become a teacher, and though he did charge, if one could truly not pay he would still allow them into his class if they would stay to help with cleaning and repairs. Many of the people in the town came to Lukas, and a lot of them, once finding better paying jobs due to their new found abilities moved to the cities.

This happiness did not falter, but as life moves it does not go long without looking behind it. The past would haunt Lukas for the rest of his life.

The man had been far more than brutal to Lukas, he had manipulated him from the age of 11 into a cycle of dependence on him. For the first months Lukas was away he would constantly say how he missed his home, how he had to go back. The two of them spent many sleepless night together as Matthias attempted to bring Lukas back down from his fits of hysterics.

After those months Lukas would become angry very easily and then he fell into a long period of sadness where many times Matthias feared to leave him alone. However, once even this came to pass Lukas seemed numb. It was their second winter together now. He said it reminded him of his brother one night as he sat near the roaring fire. This was the first time he ever mentioned a brother…

“I didn't know you have a brother.” Matthias commented. Lukas wasn't in the mood to be touched so even though they were both sitting in front of the fire there was some distance between them. Matthias learned early on that when Lukas asked for space he needed it so he would respect it.

“Had.”

“What?”

“I had a brother.”

Lukas’ tone was sinister. Matthias looked over to him, but Lukas stared into the fire as if he was reading lines from it.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Matthias hummed softly.

“It's not your fault.” Lukas’ body language began to shift as he became tense and wrapped his arms around himself. He began to rock slightly and Matthias recognized this as the beginning to one of his panics. He was about to console him, to reach out and calm him down, but Lukas spoke before he could.

“I killed him.” Lukas was serious, that much Matthias knew there was no doubt, but he had to be extending the truth in some way. Matthias stared incredulously at his lover. He couldn't believe him, but then why was this fear welling inside him? Lukas was too sinister, too hurt when he spoke to be anything less than truthful.

“What do you mean?” Matthias asked with bated breath.

“I killed him. He was only 4 at the time.” Lukas' eyes never left the fire as he spoke, “He and I were together when _he_ took us.” Lukas had never said hits old master’s name, only _he_ , “My brother and I tried to run away, but the second we left the grounds- the area _he_ set with the bell, I became the same monster you saw… and I killed him. I-- I, He wasn't even recognizable when I was done- he , h-”

Lukas was having trouble breathing now but when Matthias moved to him he was pushed away.

“He always loved the snow-- and the fire.” Lukas said though crying breaths. “He died in the snow. It was my idea to run. It was me-- I-”

“Lukas.” Matthias said sternly, “Lukas, stop. None of this was your fault. You were being held captive it's only right for you to want to run. You didn't kill him, the monster controlling you did and you did not let it happen. _He_ did and we both know it. Please, don't blame yourself…”

“How can I not? How can I live like this, Matthias!?” Lukas wept. “All this time I just kept pushing it away- _he_ , _he_ tried to tell me I never had a brother, that Emil wasn't real-- but he was, he had to be! I'm not crazy! He was real!! Matthias-” he began to yell and claw away at his hair curling in on himself and rocking much more vigorously.

“Shh- shh.” Matthias threw himself around Lukas, holding him tight. He held him to ground him, to bring him back to their life. Lukas tried to push him away, but he did not let go. He knew Lukas would only fall deeper and deeper if he didn't do something soon so he held him until he didn't fight anymore. Lukas didn't cry, his rapid breathing gradually slowed down and once he was finally calm he spoke.

“Matthias, I love you, but I don't want to be held right now.” He said, his voice so soft. Matthias let go. The two sat quietly together watching the fire.

“Lukas?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me about your brother.” Matthias directed. Lukas looked over to him, fear in his wife eyes.

“Wh-” Lukas began, but never finished.

“You're never going to be able to forget him. You're never going to be able to sweep him under the carpets in your mind, so don't. Tell me all the good of him. His name, his birthday- what would make him happy. Remember him, but do not let him control you.”

Lukas' gaze stayed on him and it didn't leave for a long time. With shaking breaths he told the story of Emil. He reminisced the day he was born, and how that day his parents explained to him where babies come from. He talked in detail about how when Emil was a baby he would be the only one to be able to sooth the child. He talked about how life had began then, and how it was the most beautiful thing he’d know. He told the story of a child who at two years old made friends with a puffin on shore and how they had kept it all throughout winter be because it was too injured to rejoin its flock. He told tales of a three year old coming to him crying because his childhood romance had failed. The story of Emil was laid out in front of him, in front of both of them put into the air just in front of the fire.

The Story of Emil of course ended. Lukas fell silence as _he_ came into the story. Lukas never talked about _him_ , but then that didn't matter. The Story of Emil ended not with the abduction of two children, but now with the fire crackling in front of them and the smell of pine fresh in their lungs. The Story of Emil was a haunting tale that needed to be told and then put onto the shelf where it would be remembered but not read- and so it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please. Like i crave validation. i am an attention seeking person, so i spent many hours writing so you, strangers, would like me. blease


End file.
